The Outcast She Wolves
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: The story of Leah Clearwater, the original outcast she wolf and Ashlynn when they are exiled from La Push to live on their own. Their hardships, their suffering, their misunderstood pasts... what will happen when the Volturi come into play, particularly when the girls have just found a new family with the mysterious Miss Maci? Post BD. Eventual Mild Leah/Felix, Demetri/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Exile

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**WARNING: There will be some language in this fic, if you don't like it, don't read it! This will mostly be minor but the F-bomb may be included from time to time. If you aver think I cross the line from T to M, then let me know and I will up the rating.**

**EDITED TO BECOME A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY, 10/8/2012**

**Chapter 1**

**Leah's POV**

All things must come to an end. Whether it be your game of Monopoly or your life. It all must end.

My relationship ending was just the tip of the iceburg in the fucked up series of events that is my life.

People say I'm bitter and a bitch but hey, that's up for interpretation. Getting angry is the only way for me not to fall into a deep abyss of pain and never get up. Getting angry is what keeps me alive and helps me find the strength to get up in the mornings. I have my anger, that's it. Others turn to drink or sex or alcohol - but me? My anger is my coping mechanism.

But underneath all that burning anger is pain. Heartwrenching, soul-deep pain. Pain for being a Protector. Pain for my father's death. But most of all, pain because my so-called sister betrayed me. She claimed to love me but in the end she screwed me over... just like everyone else.

My own mother prefers Emily to me! Seth, the happiest bloody kid in the world prefers Emily, because in his own words "It wasn't their fault, Leah. Let's just forgive and forget, eh?"

All the Pack see me as is the clingy ex-girlfriend who won't go away, the bitter bitch in the corner. The only one in the world who understands me is probably Ashlynn. She phased after me and is probably the only person I actually have in the world. Sure, Mom and Seth say they love me but after all this time I can see through lies really well - I've been telling them for years.

Ashlynn was another bitter bitch in the Pack according to Paul 'Man-whore' Lahote and the others. Ashlynn's only family was her grandfather, Nathaniel; he had Alzheimers and finally was put out of his misery.

The thought of being alone - having nobody - was enough to make her phase. It was that final minute push over the edge for her. Her parents Mikayla and Darren died when she was seven, causing her to be shipped about the foster care system before they finally got in contact with her maternal grandfather. But the five years she was juggled from carer to carer, foster home to foster home was enough to cause irrepairable damage to her. I should know, I've seen it all.

When she first phased she barely even noticed a difference - she was trapped in her memories, the ones she tried so very hard to supress. They just kept coming at her like tidal waves, threatening to pll her under. The rest of the Pack bailed within the first minute but I stuck it out. I saw everything in those twelve hours of memories - the beatings, the abuse, the gut-wrenching, soul-curdling pain she felt. I saw it all. It hurt like a mother fucker and staying wolf through it all went against every instinct I had, but I managed. What can I say? I'm determined and stubborn when I want to be.

At the end when she finally snapped herself out of it I was the only one there. The rest of the pack had bailed on her at the slightest hint of her pain.

As soon as she had ascertained all that I had seen she went on the defensive. She cursed me out, she attacked me but at the end when she had calmed down I showed her my memories. My betrayal, my grief and my heartache were all laid open for her to see.

After that day we were inseperable - the bitches of the Pack. The ones that not even the council would dare cross.

When Ashlynn was relaxed enough to understand what had happened I began the explanation.

_You're a wolf, a Protector of the Tribe _I thought at her, though my mental words did have a somewhat bitter tone to them. She mulled it over internally before nodding her large wolfish head.

_Cool_ she replied to me before pondering something momentarily. _Answer me this, how much does it take to get us drunk?_

_I don't know. The boys have never tried and I've been ordered that I am not allowed to get shit-faced. _I had replied, somewhat bitterly.

_Hon, we ain't gonna get shit-faced... We're gonna get rip-roaring drunk!_

That one single, seemingly insignificant sentence started our friendship. Whether we would admit it or not, we loved each other wholeheartedly, though platonically and we were all the other had in the end. That night we drank ourselves into a stupor that was so deep it took us an entire day to work off.

Sam had not been happy about that one. But, as Ashlynn had said, fuck him.

We all have our coping mechanisms but Ashlynn did things slightly differently. She rebelled. If there was a rule, she broke it. Even Sam's orders couldn't bind her (nobody knew why). Old Quil seriously suggested putting her up for pack execution. But Billy called that barbaric and Sam agreed stating that it wasn't fair on the boys to have to do that. The Boys, not Ashlynn, the boys. How fucked up is that?

My thoughts exactly. But, anyways, she rebelled against Sam, the tribe, the Elders - everybody. When Emily tried to mother her and nurture her into submission she promptly told her to fuck off and leave her alone. Hell, she even pissed on his front lawn just to irk him! It worked very well in my opinion.

Ashlynn and I knew everything about each other, I could recognise the dark look on her face when she thought of her torturous years in foster care and her childhood. Same as she could look at me and tell when I was being a masochist. I needed that. I needed her. We needed each other.

The final straw was when we made Nessie, Jacob Black's halfling imprint, cry. I thought she deserved it - not everybody wants images thrust inside their mind. The pack were getting along with vampires, not merely co-existing with them - getting along! Mama Leech would cook for the Pack and we would be expected to eat it! If your gonna make friends with vampires, they better be bloody interesting! The Cullens were so... commonplace and dull that it was almost painfull. Of course, my opinion doesn't matter does it?

Ashlynn and I assisted in saving Renesmee but Jacob decides we have outlived our usefulness in his pack and we are then thrown into Sam's pack! That betrayal stung us deep as it was uncalled for and we were happier back with Jacob;

After a long and boring council session it was announced that Sam was kicking us out of the Pack. For good. Told us our services were no longer needed and that the boys did fine without us. Ashlynn and I took that and headed out into the big wide world together. We needed to break free. And we did.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Anna

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been so busy and I've been trying to get Coldhearted done too and now I have finished it so this is priority, reviews will help keep me motivated and updates may be faster the more reviews I actually get. So, on with the show! **

**I have this planned out to be seven chapters long, so let me know what you all think of it!**

**AN: For those who did not know the last chapter has been edited so this fic can be multi-chaptered. **

**Chapter 2**

**Leah's POV**

Ashlynn and I ran straight out of the state upon collecting our few meager belongings. Between us we had a few changes of clothes each, our personal savings and some means of identification. That was it. How stingy is that? We serve La Push and then when we prove to be 'too much of liability', they throw us out into the cold with barely enough to survive! Typical - I always knew the council was corrupt.

_"Yep, we really should have seen this coming months ago, Lee." _Ashlynn thought to me. I nodded my head whilst running through the forest.

_"Where do you wanna go?" _I thought to her whilst simultaneously thinking of possible places. She watched my mental slideshow before suggesting her own.

_"Oregon?" _I couldn't help but ask.

_"Yeah, it's not too far for us to run but we will still be out of the state." _she explained happily. To be honest the thought of being out of the state was enough motivation for me. Soon enough we were in Salem, Oregon. The mere fact that we were out of the state felt like a breath of fresh air and I definitely savoured it. Who wouldn't? It was our first proper taste of freedom.

We ran until we neared a small town and finally phased back to our human forms. We found the nearest motel - it was crappy but cheap. Something Ashlynn and I needed to be aware of considering how skint we were.

By the time we woke up the nest morning I think it had actually hit us that all of this had really happened. We weren't actually sad about it but we were anxious to settle down and not live off our incredibly meager savings.

We gather all our possessions before heading out, it was only once we phased that we noticed it - the subtle smell of wolf in the air. Shapeshifter to be more specific. That set us both on high alert, Ashlynn more so than myself. The boys had really done a number on her by the way they treated her after her abusive past came to light. It hadn't been my choice to tell them, I had been forced by Sam in the form of an Alpha Order. That order was probably what initially kickstarted Ashlynn's rebellions. I fully supported her though in her endeavours.

Back to the wolfish scent, it was fresh and it was close. After a single meaningful look passed between Ashlynn and I we followed it. It wasn't long after that we spelt the blood. It was a raw coppery smell that turned our stomachs. We speeded up until we came to a picturesque clearing, well it was picturesque until a woman decided to collapse bleeding into it.

She was beautiful but ghastly pale with a haunted look about her. Her leg was sliced open but other than that she looked to be uninjured though with the sight of her leg wound, it was just aswell that that was her only injury.

It took a minute for a us to notice but the woman who lay injured before us was were the wolf scent originated from. Ashlynn approached her carefully before sitting down beside her, still in her wolf form. After a minute the currently nameless woman felt Ashlynn's presence.

"Who- who-" the woman stuttered out in fear, her eyes were bleary and unfocussed. In my opinion, she looked like death warmed up. But, then again, that was my opinion.

"Ssh..." Ashlynn crooned once she has phased back and clothed herself suitably. Ashlynn and I may be like sisters but I don't appreciate seeing her running about naked as the day she was born if it can be helped. "It's okay, I'm Ashlynn and over there is my sister, Leah. We're wolves - like you. Can you tell me what happened?" Her calm nature was one of the reasons I thought she should be a nurse or at some point, a mother. She just had that way about her that screamed 'good mother', it was practically a neon sign above her head.

"I was attacked." she whimpered out pitifully as Ashlynn tried to stem the blood flow of her wound. All Ashlynn needed to do was slow the blood flow a little so the injury could heal over, it would do it on it's own but it would take longer and hurt more and, let's face it, where is the fun in that?

"Okay, by who?" Ashlynn asked calmly before adding, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." If anything that added phrase seemed to give the woman the confidence to answer. Reverse psyshology is a bitch.

"My alpha." she whispered softly as tears fell down her face. I wanted to weep for this girl beacuse nobody deserves that kind of hurt.

After minutes of silent thought Ashlynn spoke, "I forgot tro ask you earlier, but what's your name?"

"Anna." the woman - or Anna - replied quietly.

"Where are you from?" Ashlynn asked quietly as though speaking louder would disrupt the tranquil atmosphere now encasing us all.

"Salem." she answered immediatly. Then a look of horror seeped onto her pale face, "I'm not going back! Don't make me go back! Please!" she cried out, tears rapidly falling from her eyes.

"No no no..." Ashlynn whispered to her as she cleaned Anna's leg carefully as the area was still tender. "I won't be sending you back there. Leah and I weren't happy in our last pack because of the way we were treated too."

"Really?" Anna asked excitedly. To me she sounded way too chipper and happy at the thought of our abuse.

"Yes." Ashlynn replied with a fake smile; her eyes were full of the past. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Anna replied, eager to please. I decided then to phase back and join the conversation, they averted their eyes as I phased in respect.

"Where were you heading?" I asked sitting across from Anna so she would percieve me to be a threat.

"Miss Maci's." Anna answered in a 'Duh!' tone.

"Miss Who's?" Ashlynn asked curiously. Anna looked between us like we'd been living under a rock.

"Miss Maci runs a house for she wolves - the outcasts and exiles. Anyone needing a place to call home goes there, it's common knowledge amongst she wolves." Anna said matter of factly.

Well, this was news to us.

"Where is it?"

"You head to Portland and follow your nose from there." Anna said in a sing song voice that made me want to roll my eyes but out of respect and sheer will power I managed not to. A miracle, really.

Ashlynn and I shared another look, silently deciding that Miss Maci's was where we'd be going.


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Maci's

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**What do you think? If you like it, say so please. Thanks to all those who have read, review, favourited and followed this story - your support is really appreciated.**

**AN: Sorry that this one has taken so long, I had to come up with new she wolves and life caught up and writers block happened but to be fair, it is longer than normal.**

**Chapter 3**

**Ashlynn's POV**

By the time we got to Portland we were all dog tired, no pun intended. We had had such a long day, both physically and emotionally. Anna, it seemed, had join Leah and I's makeshift pack and she was fun to hang out with.

Her wolf form was something else to look at. If it were possible I would have said she was blue, but, I suppose, silver blue is a more accurate description. She wasn't the silver colour of Paul Lahote or the blue of the sky, she was a strange hybrid mix of the two. Pretty, in a weird kind of way. Our mental conversation was light, no heavy topics. It was nice to share some light hearted fun with Anna, she was such a good kid at heart. Even, Leah liked her. Now, Leah came off as cold or rude but she was just trying to protect herself from the hurt. That was a lesson the Sam and Emily fiasco taught her, and no matter how hard I try she won't accept that not everybody is like that.

Though, who am I to talk? I have trust issues too but I trust some people, woman mostly. That was why the boys had such a problem with me - I didn't trust them and would share things about myself. Leah defended me but an Alpha's power is pretty much limitless if you think about it. Wrong, too. He could have order me to kill someone in any way he deemed fit - outside a police station? In a public place? That is another reason I rebelled against him. It was like being stuck under a dictator only, I couldn't walk away.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Leah's nudge on my shoulder. It jerked me from my musings sufficiently enough that I actually became aware of where we were. Miss Maci's apparently. The house was a large farm house, complete with baby blue wooden panelling and window shutters. It was cute and surprisingly welcoming - I suppose it had to be considering its purpose as a safe house of sorts.

The land surrounding the main house was open and rolling, fields stretching as far as my eyes could see - and that was pretty damn far. It was so tranquil that I couldn't help but immediatly relax even though I logically knew that I should be on my guard in such a foreign place.

As soon as we approached the door it was thrown open to reveal a woman of average height with long blond hair that curled into tight, bouncy ringlets.

"Hi." the woman called, easing out of the front door. It was then that we noticed her pregnant belly. It looked like she'd swallowed a beach ball, to be blunt.

"Hi, is.. uh, this Miss Maci's?" Leah asked nervously. Shifting from foot to foot in anxiety at our situation.

"It is, hun. What are your names?" the woman asked again in a distinctly British accent.

"I'm Anna, that's Leah and she's Ashlynn." Anna introduced looking a lot more calm than Leah.

"Those are lovely names." the woman answered with a far off look on her face as she caressed her mountainous stomach. She snapped back to us after a few moments, "My name's Skye, it's great to meet you. Do you want to come in?" she offered, gesturing to the doorway.

"Who is it, Skye?" called a loud voice from inside the farm house.

"New girls." Skye replied with a roll of her aqua coloured eyes. She smiled serenely at us before facing the door. A bubbly yet irate looking girl came to the door, her brown eyes were full of fury. Before a word could be said the brunette was storming down the porch steps to face the four of them. "Sky! What do you think you were doing answering the door all-" she cut of talking with a wild arm gesture at Sky's preganant body.

To this Sky rolled her eyes once more before answering, "Imogen," she began slowly in a calm tone. "I am pregnant! Not handicapped! I am actually capable of answering the door, you know." Sky carried on in a calm voice that her annoyance seeped thorough almost tangibly.

Imongen just looked at her with a content smile on her face, "You've already got that 'Mom Voice' down to pat!" she said in a proud tone. This illicited a scoff from the door way.

"Ya know, Imogen, sometimes I have trouble followin' your train of thought." came a slow Texas drawl. A woman slinked down the stairs confidently. She had black hair and stared at you with piercing blue eyes. She then turned her sights onto us all where we had silently been observing - rather shocked that this place even existed, to be honest.

"I'm Lily, who're ya'll?" the Texan asked curiously. I repeated the introductions once more as they watched on curiously but warily.

"Lily! Lily!" cried a redheaded girl as she came barrelling around the side of the farm house. She launched herself at Lily within seconds of seeing her. The girl was younger than everyone we'd met here so far but she was lean and strong, I could also smell the wolf in her. When the girl turned to face us I realised just how similar she looked to Lily. It was obvious right then that they were sisters.

"This is my lil' sister, Rose." Lily introduced with a fond smile at Rose. When Leah looked like she was about to comment on the sisters' flower themed names Lily cut her off, "Yeah, I know, I know. We both have flower names - how funny?" she asked sarcastically.

Sky just rolled her eyes and walked in front of us to more thoroughly gain our attention. "Shall we be heading inside now? I'm sure you're all very tired from your travels. I'll take you to see Miss Maci." she said with a smile. When did this girl ever not smile?

"She's real?" Leah blurted out before comically slapping her hands over her mouth as if to take the words back.

This prompted all the girls to laugh but it was Lily who answered Leah in her drawling voice, "'Course she's real! Who else do ya think would own a big ol' place like this?"

This obviously prompted another round of laughter from all the girls out front. Hardy har har.

"Well, let's go get Miss Maci!" Imogen shrieked running into the house again. Several seconds later a crrash could be heard followed by, "Sorry! I'll fix that!".

It was so odd yet totally commonplace that I couldn't help but laugh.

When we first saw Miss Maci my first reaction was to stare at the scar marring her her cheek, it was old and long sice healed but it still brought to home for me the fact that every girl in the house had had a tough path to live that had lead them in one way or another to Miss Maci. In a way I was happy that I wasn't suffering alone, even though it was horrible to think. It also gave me hope that I, too could be that happy, all the time, one day. It was a very calming thought.

"Hey girls, as this lot have probably said, I'm Miss Maci. But you can all just call me Maci, okay?" At our nods she continued, "Just some quick questions, then we'll have some dinner. What are your names?"

"I'm Leah Clearwater, this is Ashlynn Banks and Anna."

"Anna what?" Maci asked with a soothing smile, instantly putting us at ease.

"Anna Smithson." she replied a little nervously.

"Good, good. Now, do you all wish to be staying here on a permanent basis? Or, would you prefer just a meal, a shower and a good night's sleep before heading out again.

"I would like to stay here." Anna replied shyly before adding quickly, "As long as it's not too much trouble, Miss."

Maci laughed softly before smiling at Anna, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious about my offer. "So, a yes from you?" she asked again.

"Definately." said a very over eager Anna. It was kind of adorable in a way.

"What about you two?" Maci asked Leah and I.

"I can only speak for myself when I say I would love a place here," Leah answered with a rarely seen shy smile. "But if Ashlynn goes, so do I." Maci nodded in understanding before turning to me calmly, her blue eyes almost reading me.

"I would love the opportunity to stay here on a more permanent basis, if that's okay?" I replied trying to control my nervousness. It seemed like such a new emotion to me.

"Brilliant." Maci said with her twinkling blue eyes.

Dinner was a loud affair but it wasn't obnoxiously so. It was loud but full of a family atmosphere that made a grin seep onto my face that I just couldn't quell.

Afterwards it was time to meet the other girls. We all sat around in a circle in the lounge with a cup of hot chocolate each to begin. It was rather pleasant just being in their company - the knowledge that, despite your previous beliefs, you are not alone.

"Okay, as we have new girls, we're going to share some of our history with each other." Maci began, at my alarmed look she continued, "Not much, but a few little tidbits to help us along. I'll start - My name is Maci, I'm twenty nine years old and I'm from North Carolina. I got thrown out of my pack after a fight with the Alpha over some stolen property. Now, it's Danielle's turn."

As if on cue we all turned to the next in the circle, a pretty woman with black hair and warm brown eyes then she began to speak, "As Maci said, I'm Danielle and I'm from Kansas. I'm twenty six years old and I was exiled from my pack when they decided I wasn't worth the hassle." She stopped abruptly before turning to the next person in the circle.

The next girl was a brunette with bright green eyes and a soft smile on her face as she looked down at the young girl in her lap. "I'm Bianca and I'm from Alaska, this is my daughter Sasha." she said stroking the child's white blond hair. "We were thrown from the pack when the Beta found his mate and she didn't want me around as I was pregnant with his child and we had been an item all through school together." She then turned to the next girl with that ever present motherly smile.

"Me name's Vivian, I'm from Montana and my pack replaced me with someone more subserviant to their orders." She then stopped speaking with a huff, causing her black, pin straight hair to flutter.

We carried on with Lily and Rose, the Texans who had been chased from their home together. Then there was New Yorker, Imogen who had phased because of vampire activity and escaped their capture. Skye's tale was particularly different. She was from England and her pack had all been killed, including her mate, by a coordinated vampire attack - the Volturi - this left Skye as the lone survivor and she had fled to the US to escape the italian monsters and keep her unborn baby safe.

When it came time to tell our story Leah seemed to have no verbal filter and just carried on and on until she was sobbing in my arms with the other she wolves cooing at her and attempting to console her over her hardships. Once it was quiet I began my story, Leah had seen it but never, and I mean never, heard me tell it. It was hard but I managed and instantly felt a weight off my chest. I knew then that Miss Maci's would be our salvation, it would make us stronger and we would make them stronger. That was just the way it was.

We were happy at Miss Maci's. They became our family. For me it was one of the first proper families I'd ever had the fortune to be a part of. For Leah it was a family that were loyal to her and stood by her through thick and thin. We needed that solidarity and feeling of acceptance more than we had initially realised. We had craved it. Now, we had it.

It wasn't until we'd been there for a year that it happened. The single event that rocked the foundation of Leah and I's new life. This epic event came in the form of a phone call. One phone call changed my future. In actual fact it changed everyone at Miss Maci's.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm phoning for a Miss Maci?"

"This is she. Who's calling?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen."

**AN: I got my poll result and my next story will be a Wolf/OC story. Polls will be up soon about that so you can influence the story, keep an eye out for them.**


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Leak'

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: I would like to say thank you to those who have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. Sorry if Carlisle seems OOC or if this is bashing him a bit... It's a bit of a filler chapter because in chapter six I plan on bringing in some special italians. (wink... wink...)**

**Please vote on my poll!**

**OVER HALF WAY! (... I think...)**

**EDITED 20/8/12: This is the correct version of the chapter - sorry, my computer malfunctioned.**

**Chapter 4**

**Leah's POV**

"Carlisle Cullen?" Maci asked in shock. She knew of Ashlynn and I's history. She knew who he was.

"Yes. I am so very glad to have been able to contact you Madam. I am calling first to inquire whether you know the wherabouts of one Leah Clearwater and one Ashlynn Banks?" I heard Carlisle ask in his oh so superior tone. Ashlynn and I couldn't help but be shocked by his bluntness and the idea that he had the authority to ask such a question.

"Um, I'm not sure. Why are you looking for these girls?" Maci asked, fishing for information.

"We love them so dearly as only family can and they have been taken recently from their homes and we were wondering if you had heard anything on them?" he asked, lying viciously. Ash and I were in shock at the lies he was spreading about us. We'd been gone from Washington for well over a year! How dare he say this!

Just as I was about to grab the phone from Maci I was aprehended from behind. By the scent I knew it was Skye - resistance was futile as I succumbed to her motherly embrace. She soothed me whilst Maci carried on.

"What are they?" Maci asked feigning indifference, though her eyes betrayed her true feelings on the matter.

"Pardon me?" he asked sounding somewhat scandalised for one reason or another.

"What are they?" Maci repeated slowly as though questioning his intelligence. I wouldn't blame her if she did, he sounded like a nutcase. "Human? Vampire? Wolf?"

"Oh... they are both vampires."

It was silent for all but a moment until the shock settled in leaving us all gaping into space.

Thankfully Maci managed to recover her ability to speak about then, "Vampires you say? Who's taken them and why do you think I would have any knowledge of their location?"

"I am not trying to accuse you madam. We suspect they were taken from their homes by the Volturi and you never know where they might turn up." he carried on, trying to sound worried for our well being.

"I am sorrry then that I do not know of their whereabouts." Maci finished. Just as she was about to hang up he opened up his great big mouth, once more spewing shit.

"If you could please offer assistance on the matter at hand I would be most grateful. See you in two weeks." With that he hung up.

We all sat in silence, thinking over the crap he'd just spouted.

"We're not going to go are we?" Skye asked, clearly thinking of her not so little anymore baby Kelly.

"Of course we aren't! Didn't you hear the crap he was saying?" Vivian cried indignantly.

"We will be going." Maci announced quietly though somehow we all heard her.

A chorus of "What?" and "Why?" could be heard around the room folllowing her statement. Maci raised a hand, silencing us all.

I took a moment to calm myself before speaking, "Why, Maci? Why should we go help them when they are so clearly lying?" Shouts of "Yeah!" followed my question as Maci and I locked eyes.

"Why ever not? They are so obviously lying that don't you think it would be fun to prove them to be fools?" Maci asked with a satisfied smile. Because, I couldn't help but agree with her.

"So, we're going to Forks?" Ashlynn asked uncertainly.

"We're definately going to Forks." Maci crowed happily.

"What if it's a trap?" drawled Lily with a raised brow; the picture of utter indifference.

"We're good fighters, all of us, and Danielle can smell dishonesty at two hundred and fifty metres. We'll be fine, don't worry." Anna pointed out, trying to bluff courage. It was hard not to see through her.

"I need all of your input on this," Maci declared, "Do we go to Forks and risk ourselves with the threat of the unknown? Or, do we stay here and hope they don't know our location? Because we can bet that if we don't show up and they know our location, they'll come here."

Her words stunned us into silence as we considered this. None of us could risk them coming to our little sanctuary. We had Sasha, Kelly and Rose to think of, too! They were all too young with Kelly not even being a year old yet.

We had to go if for no other reason than to find out if they knew were we were stationed. Otherwise the risk was too great. This made me consider a new factor that we most definately hadn't even considered.

"How did they get that number?"

I didn't even realise I had spoken until everyone turned to face me with a thoughtful look on their face.

"Has anybody given out that number?" Skye asked rationally in the face of our joint confusion and worry. If they had got it, what was to stop people like the Volturi from getting it?

"Nope.", "No." and "Never." echoed around the impromtu meeting room.

Danielle looked surprised as she heard Ashlynn and I's negative answers, "Really? You haven't told anyone that number?"

"Are you seriously doubting us?" Ashlynn asked with a glare on her face. "My family are all dead apart from the people in this room; do the math." She then seemed to resolve herself to glaring at the floor in her anger. I couldn't help but feel that she was at least entitled to that temper tantrum. I almost felt like throwing one, too.

"My family abandoned me," I stated, staring Danielle and anyone that looked ready to interrupt down. "Do you really think I'd give them a way to contact me?" That rhetorical question seemed to solidify their belief in my innocence before they turned to Maci for her input on the matter at hand.

"I believe you when you say none of you gave out that number but that is beside the point," Maci said, logic enforcing her tone. "Carlisle Cullen obviously knows that number which means either we have a 'leak' in our house or the Cullens have managed to use the Seer to discover this information."

There was a long pause before Imogen piped up, unafraid of the fallout, "From what Leah and Ashlynn have told us of the Seer Bitch, she can't see shapeshifters like us, so I'm much more inclined to believe we have a 'leak'."

"We will go to Forks," Maci finally decided, "We can't risk them coming here because of the younger ones and I fear it will be necessary to uncover our security breach."

With that somber sentence left to hang in the air we all split and went to our individual rooms to pack up for the walk to Forks. It would be long but we coulkd do it. Sky wouldn't be going becaus of baby Kelly and neither would Rose or Sasha because of their young ages. It would be horrible to be parted from family but, though I hate to admit it, Ashlynn and I need the closure of saying goodbye to Forks once and for all.

**AN: Vote on my poll for input on my next story. **

**Sorry this is so short, but it just made no sense to drag it out, the last chapter was also particularly long. Let me know what you all think! I got 2 reviews last chapter, can I have some more?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cullens

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Whoa! So many updates lately! I posted two chapters of this and a one shot! I'm amazing! Please review! **

**I edited the last chapter after TiGeRzYi pointed out some missing bits of information that I remember explaining. Sorry... so, this chapter is dedicated to TiGeRzYi ! **

**Again sorry if this seems OOC but this is just how I've always seen Emily! As for Seth, he used to be diplomatic in this story but now he's been poisoned against Leah for a whole year - think Peeta and the Tracker Jacker venom in the **_**Hunger Games**_**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Leah's POV**

The journey was long with countless bathroom breaks between the farm house and Forks. It got to the point where we spent more time waiting on someone to do their business than actually walking to our destination.

The feeling of having us all together in one mind was scary but not as overwhelmingly invasive as my previous pack. I came to realise that Sam and Jacob's packs were actually trying to push themselves into our minds.

Maci's pack wasn't like that. We were all aware of each other in our minds but it was more like an impression on our minds or a door that if necessary we could open. It most definately wasn't like we were all in each other's heads - that was just scary. This pack mind was more private, more comfortable and just overall better than the La Push ones. Simple as that.

We came right through the forest only to be met with the sight of the Cullens on sun loungers. Now, why the hell would they even attempt to tan in the overcast weather of Forks? Not to mention the fact that they're vampires!

As soon as they caught our scent they jumped to their feet and shirtless men began pouring out of the Cullen family home like nobodies business. If I didn't know better I'd say the Cullens had a harem of indian men. What made it worse was that I recognised my once sugar sweet baby brother among them.

Maci gave the word for all of us to phase back and we all did as we were told, miracle I know, then put on our clothing. As soon as we stepped out of the tree line in human form I could practically feel the shock that they radiated at the sight of all of us together.

"Leah?" Seth asked, his voice uncharacteristically high. It took a moment before he once again asked, "Ashlynn?".

Then his voice turned snide and hurtful, "Come to ruin any more lives?" I was shocked at his tone before I remembered that this was the person that betrayed me for Emily and the self-righteous pack; he was the person that practically threw me from the house when I was collecting my things. He hurt me, he was not longer my brother. Ashlynn and I both knew this.

We both merely inclined our head towards him, we just weren't quite ready to talk to any of them yet. We suffered because of them and even now, a year later, we bore mental scars from them. Maci was a life saver in many ways and the girls of our pack helped us to trust again and live again. But it would take a while before we would ever be ready to talk to our previous packs, if we ever did again. Trust is earned, after all, and they have not done anything worthy of that yet.

"Miss Maci, I presume?" None other than Carlisle Cullen stepped forward with his so-much-better-than-you smile. It all but made me sick.

"You presume correct." she replied, only letting a smidgen of her irritation slip through.

"Well, that is truly marvelous." he remarked, setting his beady sights on us girls. His gaze lingered particularly on Vivian but that could be attributed to his collecting of the best or rare; I, mean that Edward's a mindreader, Esme's a perfect trophy wife, Rosalie is rather _Barbie_ perfect looking, Emmett is physically strong, Alice is psychic, Jasper used to be the God of War, Bella is a powerful shield and Renesmee is one of the few hybrid vampires on earth. What about that line up doesn't sound just a little over average luck?

"These are my girls." Maci introduced.

Carlisle surveyed us with an unhealthy amount of was too calculating and focussed to be anything other that a detailed assessment of each of us.

"Splendid. I do believe I am familiar with two members of your party..." he paused as a large, stalker grin seemingly materialised on his sickly pale face. "Leah, Ashlynn! It is absolutely brilliant to have you home! Perhaps you'd enjoy conversing with your family, yes?" he offered, gesturing to the rabid looking wolf pack.

"No, thank you. I wish for them to be present when we hear your explanation." Maci commanded, pulling some of her all powerful badass Alpha-ness.

"No really, I must insist they converse with their family. I hear young Seth has missed you terribly Leah. Not to mention Emily - such a sweet girl - has missed the both of you too! She was so distraught when you two left." he crooned unattractively.

"No, I'd rather eat dog shit." I remarked snarkily. Maci shot me a warning look but I couldn't miss the mirth dancing in her eyes. She was loving this.

Carlisle's stare hardened as he glared me down, "Stupendous." he remarked with a well concealed sneer before a faux sweet expression took over his face. "The situation is that we are under threat from the Volturi and need your assistance. Considering that they are in the area it wouldn't be too difficult for them to come and eradicate your home near Portland, now would it?" he then smirked like he'd won, "Besides, didn't one of your pack members have their pack murdered by the Volturi? Maybe they'd like to finish the job, eh?" he broke off with a sadistic, dark chuckle. He stopped suddenly at our threatening growls. None of us liked the idea of helping the Cullens. At all. We would all much rather leave them all to burn but I knew of Aro Volturi's gift, with one touch of any Cullen or La Push pack member, they'd know our location. Edward ill have read it from our minds and Carlisle apparently knew anyhow.

We adjourned our little meeting in favour of food and rest. Despite Esme's protests the pack and I all heading into the forest for dinner and rest. I would not step one foot in that door if I could avoid it and I planned on sticking to my guns on that particular point.

This visit back to the place of my torment would not break me, I wouldn't let it.

**I have changed my story direction but it will still be seven chapters. I may do some one shots for this with the ending I have planned. If you like this idea please let me know! Reviews that are detailed are the absolute best! Please, I only have one voter on my poll!**


	6. Chapter 6: Volturi

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: I like this chapter, Jane is a really good character to work with as she has tonnes of potential in many ways, not just straight up cruel. A thing or two come to light in this chapter, let me know what you think!**

**As always, vote on my poll! I only have two voters and the poll will be closing once this story is done.**

**Sorry for the super long wait but life just came up and then writer's block struck once again but I know it's no excuse, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Leah's POV**

As I sat by the camp fire I couldn't help but think over all that had occurred once we'd been briefed on the situation by Carlisle. It had been a dreadful mess of shouts and arguing and nobody had come out on top.

"Leah, Ashlynn - you were banished from our lands for a reason. Leave. The. Area. Now." Sam ordered harshly, his teeth bared. The remainder of the La Push pack were all mirroring their bloodthirsty Alpha.

Imogen stepped forward with a snarl, "You ass! You're daring to insult them when we're all here to save your worthless hides! Not that you even deserve it." she spat viciously.

"Let's all calm down! We have an enemy to fight and it's NOT each other!" Maci yelled, her form seeming to radiate Alpha power.

Sam just glared at her obvious defiance. It was a silent stare off until Sam looked away with a scowl on his once kind face.

"You sleep in the forest." he ordered not even looking in our direction before he led his mutts away. The girls and I had wordlessly left the Cullen house to set up a make shift camp in the forest. After that we'd called Skye and briefed her on the situation, she'd immediatly evacuated the house and they'd fled to the safe house in Salem just in case.

I was pulled from my memories by a shout from one of the girls.

"Volturi incoming! I repeat: Volturi incoming! ETA ten minutes!"

The sense of alarm in my system was instantaneous as soon as the long awaited news reached me. I was alert straight away as I leapt to my feet from where I had sat tending our pack camp fire.

The Volturi were here.

All the girls and I took off in a sprint to the chosen clearing. It was just as I remembered from the previous battles fought. The Newborns, the Renesmee Situation... They all came flying back to me in a brutal onslaught of memories.

I was woman enough to admit that I was in fact scared but I wasn't going to show it. I was going to put my all into this upcoming fight and if I walked away - great. If I didn't - you have to die someday of something. It was just the way of the world.

The sight of the Volturi entering the clearing was ominous. All of them were shrouded in a Grim Reaper style cloak. Fitting, I suppose, considering they are bringers of death.

I spotted the supposed Volturi offensive in the midst of the crowd easily; their cloaks were nearly as dark as the three brothers'. I also couldn't help but notice the hulking masses of who I assumed to be the renowned Felix and Demetri.

I became aware of a strange tugging in my chest then. Persistant and light but very much there. I wasn't imagining it, that was for sure. But I had no idea what is was creating the sensation.

All was still for a moment then the Volturi all threw back their hoods in unison - a move perfected over the decades and centuries they had been together.

A gasp sounded from my right where Imogen stood, when I looked to her she had her hand slapped over her mouth in shock. I followed her line of sight to an equally shocked Jane.

"Jane?"

"Imogen?"

The rest of us just looked between the two in shock. Not comprehending anything that was going on between them as they had a stunned staring contest.

Finally, Imogen cracked, "Janey! Girl, I missed you!"

I expected Jane to growl or attempt to kill Imogen but surprisingly a smile lit up her face in response to Imogen.

"I've missed you too! How have you been?" Jane called back enthusiastically.

It never failed to amuse me how supernatural beings with the enhanced senses seemed to forget they had the capability to hear normally across distances without shouting. It was just odd to have millenia old Jane Volturi doing it too.

Before Imogen could reply, Aro cut in with a chipper smile on his face, "Ladies, perhaps you can continue this conversation afterwards, hmm?"

Jane and Imogen reluctantly nodded with Imogen even going as far as to stick her tongue out at him when his back was turned. I had to push back a laugh at her childish antics. Imogen's lighthearted attitude was one of her best attributes and nobody could deny it.

Another of her good qualities was her loyalty and there was nobody Imogen was more loyal to than Skye except, perhaps, Maci. That was why I couldn't understand her willing association with those who had murdered Skye's family. It just didn't make sense, I had to be missing something. Something vital.

I couldn't help but notice Edward's twitch out the corner of my eye. He knew something that I didn't and after this I would find out what it was. If even I lived that long, that is.

"Now you know why we're here do you not, Carlisle?" Caius asked gruffly with a slight scowl on his face.

"Of course we do." Carlisle scoffed, insulted at what was implied.

"Then would you care to explain why we have found you guilty of brutally murdering a French coven?"

It was silent in the clearing for all of a heartbeat before all of my pack and I rounded on the Cullens with aghast expressions on our faces. We couldn't believe it.

The infamous Cullen pacifists were tied with a murder crime. Wow.

When nobody spoke up, Aro intervened, "I require your son, Carlisle."

"Why?" Bella squeaked, her face resembling that of a frightened child. She really needed to grow a pair already, the woe is me act was getting a little overused.

"Child, how else do you expect him to glean the truth?" Marcus asked in a rare moment of lucidness.

Edward stepped forward with his palm outstretched and his head held aloft as though he were conferring an honour but in reality this was kind of his trial for murder with him as the only real witness.

It took ten minutes of mind reading for Aro to finally be satisfied that he had 'every faucet of truth'. I watched as he turned to address his brothers with a somber expression on his usually gleeful face.

"It is indeed as we had feared. The Cullens and the La Push wolves are guilty of murder and I can see that they were most definately not provoked.

"This is a grave thing, Carlisle. You attacked a peaceable coven with little defensive capability." Caius growled out, his eyes shining with eternal venom tears. It was a strange thing to see Caius Volturi, the scowling brute, so upset.

"Why do you care about this coven?" Edward grimaced as though the words had a bad taste. Carlisle hissed a warning to his first bitten son. I couldn't help but smirk at the unravelling of the Cullen household - it truly was a sight to see. One I would be sure to remember, too.

"They were peaceable, and despite you insistent belief that we care not for the rules and protection of the vampiric race, you are mistaken. Why do you think we 'collect' as we do?" Marcus growled, looking unusually irate at the Cullens his glare was firmly fixed upon.

The Cullens had no answer.

As I survey my family I noticed Maci's bizarrely dazed smile and bleary eyes. My first thought was that it was a vampire's power and we were unprotected but then I was drawn back into the acton of the field.

Marcus Volturi looked alive. Well, as alive as a vampire can get. He no longer looked so frail and uninterested. His eyes were staring passionately into hers and for a moment I felt a flood of jealousy at their imprint but I viciously shoved it down. Jealousy had no place with a soul as kind and considerate as Maci.

I watched intently as Marcus reached to tap Aro's hand briefly as his eyes stayed locked on Maci's. In an instant Aro's eyes were lit with a look of gleeful understanding.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed out of nowhere.

**I'm making this sory have more chapters so you won't get two epically long chapters! Also, vote on my poll to get my next story pairing finalised! Thanks all! **


	7. Chapter 7: Imprint

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah and OC**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: New chapter! Give me your opinions! A lot happens, tell me any requests you have for fluff, talks or just the end in general.**

**In case you haven't noticed, today is September 13th - Bella Swan's birthday!**

**Chapter 7**

**Leah's POV**

It became apparent pretty quickly that this little Volturi Brother meeting was going to take a while. The thing is that they showed no outwards sign of emotion, leaving everyone but Edward clueless whilst Maci was gradually getting more and more antsy.

I chose instead to survey my surroundings. You could learn a lot by just watching people. So I did.

I quickly took notice of Imogen. Che was locked in a heated stare off with none other than Alec Volturi. I almost siad it was an imprint but their gazes weren't awestruck or dazed like Maci's had been just minutes ago. Their eyes held a whirling storm of lust. But, who said that lustful can't just as easily be loving? Two imprints in just one day...

Edward had a constipated look on his face, possibly from the raging and erratic thoughts of the individuals around him. or, it could be that Alec and Imogen's thoughts were bordering on the obscene. I guess I'd never know.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the Volturi Brother meeting drawing to a close as the three head vampires parted. They looked totally at peace with their decision leaving me to believe that I wouldn't like it all that much.

"The Cullen family and La Push wolf pack are guilty of murdering a pacifist english coven and they are also guilty of emotional harm towards the she-wolves, Leah Clearwater and Ashlynn Banks."

I froze.

Aro Volturi just defended me, was the only coherent thought running through my head at that moment in time. I was a little shocked. Okay, more than a little shocked, try a LOT shocked. But I knew not to get my hopes up, the Volturi could just as easily declare that we were guilty of something too. I had no delusions about that whatsoever.

"What about the she wolves, huh? They are a danger of exposure! They also are a threat to vampires everywhere!" Carlisle exclaimed with wide eyes. It seems the prospect of death by Volturi had loosened his tongue making him lose all semblance of control, authority and intelligence. Idiot...

"We believe they are no threat to exposure as they too, rely heavily on human ignorance. To satisfy all parties involved, Aro would like to scan their thoughts." Caius said in a no nonsense manner, his face set impassively. "Besides, it wouldn't do well for so many of our guards' mates to be murdered, now would it?"

There was a small pause before Marcus stepped closer to us with a kind smile, his eyes flicking to Maci almost on reflex.

"Ladies, I am unsure if you are aware of my gift. I see true bonds, such as the ones between family, mates, loyalty... It has come to my attention that the young she wolf is the mate of Alec, just as your Alpha is mine." He turned his milky red gaze on me then, "Your true mate is also present in our guard," he turned his eerie gaze to Ashlynn, "As is yours."

Ashlynn and I shared a look of terror, hope and total confusion. Who were we to argue with this realtionship guru?

I heard a sudden gasp and found that Ashlynn was staring at Demetri with a 'deer in the headlights' expression, her eyes wide with shock. She looked petrified whilst Demetri just looked downright confused. Poor vamp... I understood Ashlynn's terror; she had been through some terrible things and was mentally and emotionally scarred but she deserved some happiness. Demetri could provide her with that.

I scanned the Volturi guard until my gaze locked on a pair of ruby red eyes. There was so much more to them though. They were full of a multitude of emotions - confusion, understanding, hope, pain, lust... The final one is the one that made my breath catch - love. For the first time in a long while I felt whole, I felt like I belonged, like I was less of an outcast and more of a person. It was a wonderful feeling. I drew my eyes over his frame and barely stifled a gasp when I worked out who it was that I had irrevocably bonded myself to. It was none other than Felix Volturi. The brawny, hulking vampire who made Emmett Cullen look like a lightweight.

A cough broke our staring contest and I noticed with great distaste that it was Vivian who disrupted my perusal with a condescending smirk plastered to her face. She promptly cut that shit out when Felix turned a bone crushing glare on her. The thought of that almost made me grin.

I started slightly when Caius turned to us with a quirked brow and a suave smile, "Ladies?"

I'm pretty sure their was a collective jaw drop in the clearing.

Caius simply looked around with a smirk before asking, "What?". His tone promptly stopped our unattractive gaping.

One by one we all offered our hands to Aro who smiled happily. I was just surprised that I had no instincts screaming for his pyre to be built and pissed on.

There was a sudden silence as Vivian placed her hand in Aro's with a noticeable tremble. The silence was palpable as we took in Vivian's sudden nervous sweat and Aro's furrowed brow. Not to mention Edward Cullen's hysterics.

"Ahh... You have a traitor in your midst," he paused as his face contorted before settling in a menacing scowl, "Dishonesty is something that I won't tolerate. What say you, Caius?" Aro asked with narrowed eyes.

**Let me know what you want to happen next! Do you want the Cullens and Vivian to die? Get exiled? You name it and I'll consider it! Please help with this otherwise the next chapter could take ages to get to you!**

**Thumbs up for whoever notices my 'Coldhearted' story reference! Tell me in a review!**

**Vote on my poll to get my next story pairing finalised! Thanks all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Victory

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah/Felix, Demetri/OC, Alec/OC, OC/Marcus**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Whoa, it's the end! Note at the bottom! So glad to be finished! Sorry**

**This chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewers known to me as 'Guest' and 'goldiegoldiegold' the longer reviews are so much better... (wink wink). I would also like to thank hateme101 for her regular reviews! It's kept me going so much.**

**Never thought I'd get here...**

**Chapter 8**

**Leah's POV**

_"Ahh... You have a traitor in your midst," he paused as his face contorted before settling in a menacing scowl, "Dishonesty is something that I won't tolerate. What say you, Caius?" Aro asked with narrowed eyes._

"Kill it." Caius barked with his face scruched up in a silent snarl. There was a brief pause before a harsh cry could be heard from the far left of the clearing.

"NO!"

It was a very unmanly screech from none other than Collin Littlesea, Jacob's wimp of a cousin. Not that all the wolves weren't wimps but you know what they say. Once a whiny little child, always a whiny little child. Or, something to that effect.

Marcus turned to face him, incredulous.

"What did you say, pup?" he asked with something remarkably similar to sarcasm and smugness coating his tone. I knew then that I had to be hallucinating, the Marcus Volturi I had seen last time had resembled a life sized vampire ventriloquist doll. The sudden transfromation seemed scary.

"You can't kill her, I won't let you!" Collin yelled, his voice breaking as he ran forwards to the epicentre of the conflict.

"Oh, really?" Aro asked in a rare display of snark, "And... how are you going to do that?"

Aro was like the poster child for sarcasm at that moment and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. It was far to funny not to. I knew I wasn't the only one thinking like that.

When Collin seemed to have no answer Aro continued on, "She is responsible for the 'leak' in Madam Maci's pack, does that not constitute being guilty or is there something else you would like to confess, Mr... Littlesea?"

When he had no response we turned to Vivian in sync, waiting for an excuse or reason of some form. Anything to explain what had know come to light.

"Why, Vivian?" Lily asked in her texan drawl, it somehow made her plea for answers sound even more desperate and locking eyes with Ashlynn, I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so. It was just plain painful to watch the usually strong Lily look weak and like a strong just of wind would have her whole world blowing apart.

"You wouldn't understand," she protested with a sharp glare to the Volturi brothers, more specifically Aro.

"Try us," Imogen challenged with a glare worthy of Jane. Risking a quick glance to the aforementioned Volturi guard revealed her to be almost gushing like a proud mama. Ludicris, this entire situation was insane. I was going to have to be committed at this rate.

"Collin is my mate," Vivian finally admitted, her scowling demeanor seeming to crumble in front of our very eyes. When Lily looked ready to protest Vivian carried on defensively, "Leah and Ashlynn wronged the La Push Pack and you all just took their side, like they weren't whores! I mean, Leah was with her Alpha before he finally saw sense, and don't even get me started on Ashlynn! How used-," she didn't get a chance to finish before I was on her, punching and biting, my body trembling from uncontrolled anger and barely restrained fury. Had I not had such good control, she would have been little more than chopped liver.

I was pulled off by two, strong marble arms - Felix, my mind whispered. No, not my mind, my soul. It recognised him instinctually. I felt myself relaxing into him as he murmured italian, what I assumed was italian, in my ear.

"Your friend needs you, _innamorato._"

At his words I was sprinting for Ashlynn who appeared to be in a flashback as her usually tanned face was pale and she looked to have aged years in mere seconds. Demetri was crouched next her, his hands raised as though he wanted to help but lacked the knowledge of how. As I crouched beside them he let out a growl but Ashlynn's whimper stopped that in it's tracks almost instantly. The thing that I noticed most was his eyes, they were alight with a type of anger that I knew well from experience was most deadly.

I began to whisper nonsense to Ashlynn, slowly bringing her back from wherever her mind had dragged her. I knew it was a potent combination of the emotional stress we had been under as of late, the subject Vivian brought up and the words that she used. It all comined into a flashback that left Ashlynn reeling.

Once it became obvious that his mate was safe and recovering Demetri turned his piercing glare to the Cullens and the pack, but more specifically, Collin and Vivian.

I turned to find Collin being held back by none other than Sam, his eyes were clear and focused for the first time in a long while.

"Never do that. Do you hear me? Never." Sam spat harshly before his eyes found mine. In those brown depths was a warmth that had long since been missing and I knew then that we were at peace. That single, seemingly insignificant look was all it took to get closure. I was ready to move on. Nothing could hold me back now.

I was pulled back to the present by Marcus speaking.

"I can't knowingly seperate mates, Aro," Marcus stated strongly but his eyes were a total contrast to his calm, unfazed demeanor. They were the eyes of a dying man.

Aro nodded solemnly, "Very well."

"Collin, Vivian," he began, saying their names with barely concealed distaste, "You have been exiled, any and all contact with any being in this clearing is prohibited. Breaking this rule will result in your deaths, do choose wisely."

At their obvious dismissal they sprinted from the clearing. We all listened tensely and as their footsteps disappeared from our hearing range we all breathed a great sigh of relief.

The strange thing was that the minute they were out of range the Cullens and Pack collapsed. Seconds later when they sat up they looked dazed and disorientated, totally different to the sneering monsters I was used to.

"It appears that there is much more to them than we had previously assumed." Caius remarked, observing the Pack and Cullens like a hawk.

Suddenly a thought struck me, as I pulled away from Felix, "You murdered Skye's pack!" I couldn't help but accuse.

Felix arched an eyebrow in question but Aro stepped in before he could answer, "I noticed that in your minds too, it was not us but the Romanians posing in Volturi garb, who murdered your friend's family. We had not part in that."

His answer put me at ease somewhat but I was still uneasy about the thought of another vampiric threat. Instead I chose to focus on our current victory, now was no time for such dark thoughts.

"I'm glad that's over," Ashlynn whispered from her place in Demetri's arms and I couldn't help but agree. This was the new beginning Ashlynn and I had needed. Hell, I think it was the new beginning that every one of us outcast she wolves needed.

**The End**

_**innamorato - italian for sweetheart**_

**It sounds bad but boy, am I glad this is over now! This whole story has been a mess of 'I don't like this!' and 'Maddy, what are you thinking?!' but I have managed it. I think my problem was that I didn't have a multi-chapter story in mind for this, it was originally a one shot. That is why everything has kind of flown from there. O.o**

**Oh well, my next story should be up soonish, so please check that out! Vote on my poll to decide the main wolf for the OC pairing! At the moment Embry is in the lead with three votes.**

**Love you all, Maddyson Ruby xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**The Outcast She Wolves by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Leah/Felix, Demetri/OC, Alec/OC, OC/Marcus**

**Rating: T (Language warning)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Okay, maybe I lied. After the numerous reviews I got all saying that the last ending I wrote was crap, I have added this last chapter. What do you think?**

**Chapter 9**

No PO

"We can't leave them to roam free. I won't allow it."

Aro arched an eyebrow in question.

Marcus shrugged, "What? Like you would allow a threat to Sulpicia go unsolved!"

"I will agree with your statement, but Carlisle is our friend-"

"He is no friend of ours!" Caius cried with Marcus nodding in agreement.

Aro sighed, "He was under heavy deceptive power, the mongrel Littlesea is to blame…" at their incredulous looks Aro frowned in thought.

"If the mongrel is to blame, why did you let him go free?" thundered Marcus, his face contorted with rage.

Aro arched his eyebrow once more, "Do you think so little of me, brothers? I had a team waiting for them. They will no longer be a problem; if they are then somebody can raise the dead."

As soon as his words registered with Caius and Marcus, slow sadistic smiles spread over their faces.

"Good."

There was a pause before Caius asked the question they had been long awaiting the answer too, "What of the Cullens?"

"Do you really think my team left so many loose ends?" Aro asked with an amused smile, "Brothers, your astounding lack of faith wounds me." A feigned look of hurt settled on his face before all three brothers broke out in laughter.

As they settled down a moment of silence passed before Caius spoke, "I must depart, brothers. Thank you for this… informative council. I have duties to attend too."

Before the other brothers could speak again, Marcus had gone.

"What he means is that he has Maci to attend too," Caius joked.

There was a pause before Aro spoke up, "You know, I believe I hear Sulpicia calling."

"What a coincidence, Athenadora is beckoning me." Caius said nodding.

With that the Volturi brothers left the room to indulge in some more… carnal pleasures.

**Hey, now this is the end of The Outcast She Wolves, the winner on the poll was Embry so look out for that new story. If you have an idea or a request for a sequel to this let me know in a review. If you don't request it, it obviously won't happen. **

**Love Maddyson Ruby.**


End file.
